Coming Home
by MrsDash
Summary: The continuance of "A New Life," Todd returns to Llanview along with his new wife and former therapist. Thinking he has left the city of Port Charles behind, Todd is surprised to find an exodus of some of that towns citizens in Llanview as well. Although Todd and his wife have left Port Charles, the drama has certainly followed. Told from the point of view of the new Mrs. Manning.
1. Chapter 1

Todd Manning along with his wife Dee and Private Investigator Damien Spinelli are headed to Llanview Pennsylvania. On the private jet, Todd calls and makes arrangements for our accommodations at the Palace Hotel. Our finding a place to live has not been quite worked out yet. Spinelli has made his call to his girlfriend Ellie and tells her of his sudden trip. He has also begun researching on his PC into the case involving Starrs daughter Hope and her boyfriend Cole. Todd continues to call Blair but is unsuccessful in all his attempts to reach her. I watch as his worry and anger grows. He paces back and forth cursing up a storm. Spinelli has put on his earphones and is oblivious to Todds rantings. I sit silently, watching and listening to him, and all the while wanting to comfort him but I hold back, I feel he needs to vent, yet at the same time I am worrying about his heart. His worry for his son Jack has him on the very edge. Add in the fact that Starr is becoming unhinged and talking to people who are not there. Something Todd is all too familiar with having had many a conversation with his ghost of a mother Irene and more recently his beloved mom Bitsy. The pilot announces that we will be arriving in Llanview shortly. Todd takes his seat next to me and we three buckle up for the landing. A car will be waiting for us when we arrive. Finally we touch down on Pennsylvania soil. We exit. Todd and I stand at the top of the stairs and look out into the night sky. He looks at me and says, "this is it Dee, my home, our home, are you ready for this?" I look into his eyes and reply, "as ready as I'll ever be." Spinelli has already entered the waiting car. Before I enter I look up at the stars. This is it, I think to myself. My new life begins here, with Todd. God only knows what lies in store for us now that we have arrived in Llanview. We have come home.

The car pulls up in front of The Palace Hotel. The driver quickly exits and opens the car door for us. Todd steps out and holds his hand out to me. I take it and exit. Spinelli exits after me. I turn to face Todd and to my surprise I see that he is ready to re enter the car. "Todd, what are you doing, aren't you coming up with me?" "No Dee, I can't now, I have to get in touch with Blair and find my son," he answers. I see the look on his face, it is one of worry, anger and determination. I sigh, "alright, I understand." Todd places his hand on my shoulder and pulls me toward him. "Thank you," he says, "I love you." He kisses me lightly on the lips and then disappears into the car. It speeds off. Damien and I are left standing there. I turn to look at him and I shrug my shoulders. He gives me a faint smile and then we walk into the lobby of the hotel. Damien goes to his room and I enter the suite that Todd has reserved for us. It is grander than anything The Metro Court had. I stand there with only the clothes on my back after having left Port Charles so hastily. I walk into the bedroom suite and find pajamas and a robe lying on the bed. Next to them are mens pajamas and a robe as well. There is a note. I open it. It reads: "Dee, I had these things sent up from the boutique here at the hotel. There are a few things in the closet as well, I hope they are to your liking." See you soon, Todd." I smile, pick up the garments and head for the shower. As I stand removing my clothes, the hotel phone rings. I wrap the robe around me and scurry to answer. "Hello," I answer. "Hey, its me," says Todd. "Where are you," I ask? "Getting ready to go see Blair," he answers. "I stopped at her Aunt Dorians but no one was home." "Oh," is all I say. "Dee, I just wanted to say thank you again," says Todd. "Thank me for what?", I ask. "For understanding, I have to help my son." "Of course you do Todd and I'll be here. Just be careful and try not to fight with Blair or get into any kind of trouble." Todd sighs, "Dee I can't promise anything but I'll try." "Well try really hard," I reply. He laughs, "okay I will, I'll see you later, I love you." "I love you too Todd." I hear the click of the phone and I know already. There is going to be trouble.

Todd hangs up. His driver looks at him through the rear view mirror, "where to now sir?" "You said Mrs. Delgado had a new club, what is it?" asks Todd. "It's called Shelter sir," answers the driver. "Well then," Todd says leaning back, "gimme Shelter." As the car pulls up, there is a line of people waiting to get entry into the club. Todd steps out and walks up to the doorman. "Hey mister," he says, "get in line and wait like everybody else." Todd smiles at him, "I am not like everybody else, I know the owner." "Sure you do," responds the doorman, "just get in line," and he pokes Todd with his finger in the chest. That's all it takes, Todd pushes him back and the guy calls for the bouncers who come running. Seeing this Todd pulls a handful of hundred dollar bills from his pocket and throws them in the air. The line of people scream and scramble for the money that is raining down. Trying to control the mob, the bouncers lose sight of Todd. He rushes into the club and races down the stairs. Finally they catch up to Todd and grab him. He is fighting back. Even through the loud thumping music the commotion can be heard. Blair, who is sitting at the bar turns and looks up. She sees Todd fighting her guys. She runs to the stairs and looks at Todd. He gives her a look in return, a look that says, "c'mon Blair, call off your goons!" "Let him go," shouts Blair. The bouncers release Todd. He straightens his jacket and walks down the stairs. He is face to face with his ex as she asks, "what the hell are you doing in my club?"

"You have some nerve showing your face here," shouts Blair, "just who in the hell do you think you are?" Todd grabs Blair by the arm and drags her off with him. "Let go of me," she is shouting. Finally Todd finds a spot where there is no one. Blair yanks her arm from his grasp. "How dare you," she shrieks as she tries to turn and go. He grabs her arm again and shouts, "will you please just shut up!" Blair sees the look on his face. "What do you want?" she asks angrily without shouting this time. "What do I want?," repeats Todd. "I want to know what the hell kind of mother you are?" "What are you talking about," asks Blair. "I got a call from Jack earlier today and he said a lot of things to me." "Really Todd," says Blair, "he called to tell you off so you had to come to Llanview to get in my face about it?" He is angry with you Todd, everyone is for what you did to Starr." "I know that," replies Todd, "and his telling me off isn't why I'm here." "Then why are you here?" asks Blair angrily. "Because," answers Todd, "when he called, that boy was drunk or stoned or both out of his gourd." "What!" exclaims Blair, "that's impossible." "Really!" shouts Todd, "I don't think so, tell me Blair, where is Jack right now?" "He's at home," she answers. "Really!" says Todd. "I was just there and Dorians housekeeper said no one was home." "When I left, Jack said he was going to stay in tonight, he wanted to come to the club but he is underage, he can't drink," says Blair. "He can't drink huh, well that's exactly what he was doing, and why in the hell weren't you answering your cell?" shouts Todd, "I have been trying to reach you for hours." "I left it in my office," says Blair worriedly. "Oh that was really smart Blair," remarks Todd. "Shut the hell up Todd," says Blair as she turns and rushes to her office. Todd is right behind her. Once inside, Todd shuts the door behind them. She picks it up and sees all the missed calls from Todd. "I won't bother listening to your messages Todd, since I'm sure you're telling me off in every one of them." "I was pissed Blair, hell I still am," he says pacing. Blair calls Jack. She goes to his voice mail. "Jack, it's mom, where are you?, I need to to talk to you." Please call me." Blair stands there, worry on her face. Todd looks at her, "seriously Blair, have you not noticed anything going on with Jack?" "I have been so busy with the opening of this club that I haven't been around much," she says sadly. But every free moment I have I spend with Jack and Sam. He did always seem distant but I just thought it was teenage angst and the last thing he wanted was to be hanging around with his old mom." She rubs her head. "Blair can I ask you a question?" says Todd. "Another one?" she replies, "sure go ahead." Todd looks at her, "what in hell possessed you to open a club like this?" She plops down on her couch. "When Ultra Violet shut down, there was no other club like it, so I decided to open one for the younger set." "What happened to Capricorn?" asks Todd. "Capricorn is still there but undergoing renovations," she answers, "so I have been here most nights." "Oh God, Todd do you really think Jack is drinking and using?" "Well what the hell else is going to cause slurred speech and ranting?" he answers, "I doubt it was because he was just plain sleepy." There is a silence and then Blair rises from the couch. "C'mon," she says to Todd, "we are going to La Boulaie and we are going to wait for Jack on those steps until he gets home, no matter how long it takes." She grabs her bag, exits her office and runs up the stairs with Todd right behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

So here I am. My first night in Llanview, Pennsylvania and I am alone. As I sit on the bed in my robe, I look around the grand room and sigh. I stand and walk to the window and gaze out on to the city. Somewhere out there my husband is probably with his ex-wife, Blair. Automatically my mind starts going at warp speed. I think back to Todds first therapy sessions with me. How he talked about his life with her and all their history. How he had loved her and how his feelings began to change when she took up with Tomas. All along I have had insecurities about their relationship and I had to sometimes lock myself in a room and drive those feelings of doubt and jealousy out of my head. Todd is always reassuring and professes his love continually to me and I feel it. I know he is sincere. Yet here I stand with all these scenarios running through my mind. I know he has to be with her now to help their son Jack. He will have to be with her for Starr, for his nephew Sam. I will have to be my own therapist and help myself to cope with all the changes that will be my life here in Llanview.

Walking into La Boulaie, Blair throws her bag on the table in the foyer. Todd walks into the living area and proceeds to pour himself a drink. "Hey," says Blair, "you just can't waltz in here like you used to and do what you want." He looks at her, "Blair I need this drink." "Todd, we are here to confront our son about possibly drinking and you're going to do it with a glass of scotch in your hand? Now who's not so smart?" she says as she grabs the glass from him. He frowns, "this liquor cart shouldn't be here anyway with a teenager and a little boy running around," he says angrily. "But yeah, you're right," he continues, "I can't face our son with scotch on my breath." "What!, I'm right about something," says Blair, "glory be." "Be quiet Blair," says Todd walking back to the foyer and sitting at the foot of the steps. Blair turns and follows him. She checks her watch. "I'm going to call Jack again." "Blair you've already called him a million times since we left your club, he isn't going to answer, just sit down and wait," says Todd staring straight ahead. She sits and there is silence for a few minutes. Todd finally speaks, "where is everybody anyway?, where's Sam?" "He's at a sleepover," answers Blair. "What about the wicked witch of the east?" he asks. Blair answers, knowing all too well to whom Todd is referring. "Dorian is in New York with Langston." Todd looks at Blair, "Langston?" "Yes, she came for the weekend." Dorian and she are having a spa day tomorrow in the big apple," says Blair. "She had to go all the way to New York to get her claws sharpened?" asks Todd sarcastically, "the sanders in Llanview aren't good enough?" "Shut up," Todd, says Blair. After hearing Langstons name, Todd thinks of his meeting with her early the previous morning telling him about Starr and her troubles. "So did Langston say anything about Starr?" asks Todd, "how is our little girl?" "Langston said that Starr is doing great and loving L.A.," answers Blair. "That's good to know," replies Todd, but in actuality he just wanted to know if Langston had said anything about Starr's situation. Todd and Langston had promised to keep it between themselves until they had answers. Todd doesn't want to tell Blair what is happening, not yet, not until he knows something more concrete. "So," says Blair, "how is Dee doing with your coming here to Llanview? I'll bet she wasn't too happy, huh?" "Actually Blair, Dee came with me," says Todd, "she's back at the Palace Hotel." "Oh," she replies, "she had to tag along to make sure you and I don't do anything?" Todd looks at her, "for your information Blair, the reason she is in Llanview is because I literally dragged her here. We are moving to here too. You would have found out eventually but Jacks phone call just sped up the move." Blair looks surprised. "You're moving back here?, oh no. I'll bet Dee wasn't at all thrilled about that." "Actually, she understands that I need to be near my family, my son, my nephew, my sister, she is much more mature about things like that than you ever were." "You know what Todd!," exclaims Blair as she stands, "why don't you just go to hell. Get out of this house, you can wait for Jack outside." "I'm not going anywhere," says Todd. She flashes her cell phone at him, "well how about I just call the police and have you dragged out of here, isn't that the way you left last time?" Blair is about to dial when Todd rips the cell from her hand, "I said I'm not going any where."

"Blair I didn't come here to fight with you, I came for our son." "Well, you sure as hell have a funny way of not fighting," says Blair. "All you have done since you got here is hurl insults at me." "And you have hurled them right back," replies Todd, "so there." Blair turns and walks back and sits on the steps again. "Todd, I'm sorry." "For what?," he asks. "For what I said about Dee tagging along," she replies. Todd is silent. She continues, "and also..." "And also what?," asks Todd. "Todd, I also wanted to say how sorry I was to hear about her shooting, really. Starr told me what happened, I know we've had our differences but I never would want either of you hurt." "Did Starr tell you about the baby?" asks Todd. "Yes she did," answers Blair, "and I am truly sorry." "Well you know Blair, it's all kinda your fault." "What!" she exclaims. "Yeah," he continues, "because you dumped Tomas, he came after me, trying to kill me once and failing and now I have heart damage as a result. Then he tried again, killing my baby and almost killing Dee." Blair sits there with her mouth open in disbelief. "You bastard," she says rising and going toward him. "I should have known better than to say anything nice to you," she yells. "I feel terrible about what happened to you and your wife and this is what you say to me? Tomas is solely responsible for what happened, how dare you put it on me." "Actually Blair, I do put it on you, if you hadn't of thrown me over for that asshole, defending him at every turn, none of this would have happened." "Okay," says Blair, "and you would have never met the new love of your life." Todd is speechless at that remark. He smirks at Blair. He turns and walks back and sits on the steps.

Silence again. Blair turns and walks back to the steps and sits again. She looks at her watch. Finally after sitting quietly for about ten minutes, Blair speaks. "Todd maybe you should go, I can handle this on my own." "I'm staying," he replies softly, "you need a man to handle this." She turns and looks at him. "Excuse me, but for your information Todd, I don't need a man, I am fine just the way I am." Todd chuckles, "seriously? Blair, you can't be five minutes without a man. And don't even get me started on the losers you chose. Let's see, there was Max Holden, that old geezer Asa, Cord Roberts, Mr. Poetry Patrick Thornhart, yadda yadda yadda, fake me which turned out to be Victor, Spencer Truman, Eli Clark and last but not least, the big enchilada Tomas Delgado. I'm sure I might have missed some but that bunch I just mentioned says it all," remarks Todd. "Oh yeah," replies Blair, "well you forgot the biggest loser of all." "And who would that be?," asks Todd pretending he doesn't know the answer. "You, you asshole," exclaims Blair. Todd looks at her and brings his hand to his chest, "me?" She can tell that he is making fun of her. "C'mon Blair, I already know, I'm the biggest loser but now I'm Dee's loser." "Yes you are," says Blair. "Hey seriously Blair, who's the new guy?" "There is no guy," she answers. "Yeah there is," he smiles, "c'mon, who is it?" "None of your business," she answers. "Ah hah," laughs Todd, "I knew it." "Alright," answers Blair, "I am seeing someone and actually Todd, as coincidences would have it, he just happens to be from Port Charles."

"What!" exclaims Todd, "Port Charles, seriously?" "Yes," answers Blair, "he just moved here and we've gone out a few times." "Who is it?" asks Todd. "I'm not going to tell you," she says, "it's none of your business." "Yes it is my business, if he is going to be hanging around my son and nephew," replies Todd. "Well too bad," says Blair, "and if you don't like it, tough. Now shut up and tell me what we're going to do when Jack gets here." "See, you do need a man to handle this," says Todd, "and I'm not going to tell you a thing if you don't tell me who this guy is." Blair shouts, "I said it's none of your business." As the two stand there arguing they do not notice the front door open. Jack is slowly staggering in. He see's his parents yelling. He can't believe that Todd is here. "Stop yelling at my mom you jerk," slurs Jack. Todd and Blair both turn. Blair pushes past Todd and runs to her son. "Oh my God Jack where have you been?, I've been worried sick." "We've been worried sick," says Todd, "and besides Blair, you had no idea till I showed up that Jack was all messed up." "Shut up Todd," shouts Blair, "you think you're the knight in shinning armor? Well you're not, you hurt everybody you come in contact with." Jack is swaying and he brings his hands to his ears, "will you both please shut up?" Blair turns back to her son, "Jack what is wrong, why did you lie to me? You said you were going to stay in and..." She doesn't finish her sentence when Jack yells at her, "will you just shut up?" "Hey," yells Todd going to him and grabbing him by his shirt collar, "don't you ever talk that way to your mother, do you hear me?" Blair stands back almost in tears. Jack is about to yell back but instead he begins to make a choking sound. He then begins to convulse and finally passes out in Todds arms. Blair screams, "oh my God Jack." Todd is holding onto his son for dear life. "Blair," he yells as he cradles Jack, "open the door so I can get Jack to the car." Blair is shaking with worry and fear. Her hands tremble as she turns the knob. Todd lifts him and carries him to the waiting vehicle. Blair climbs in as Todd tells his driver to get them to Llanview Hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Todd rushes into the emergency room carrying his unconscious son in his arms. Blair is right behind him in tears. Jack is laid on a gurney and wheeled quickly into a room. The nurses and attending doctor descend upon him. Todd and Blair are kept back. Blair is hysterical. Todd turns to her wanting in actuality to strangle her for not paying better attention to their son, but then thinks, what kind of father have I been? Blair stands there sobbing, Todd takes a deep breath. "Blair it's going to be okay, Jack is going to be okay, stop crying." Blair looks at him, "how do you know that Todd? We don't know anything and don't tell me to stop crying." Todd stands there silent and then reaches out to her and takes her in his arms. He hugs her but not saying a word. After a few minutes, Blair pushes Todd away. She sniffles and dries her eyes. "I have to sit down," she says, and then walks to the seating area. "Yeah, you sit down," says Todd softly. He then turns toward the room where Jack is. He walks to the window and gazes in. He see's medical staff surrounding his son. He suddenly feels as if his heart is about to burst from his chest. It is beating so hard and he feels beads of nervous sweat forming on his forehead. Feeling real fear again. He thinks back to hearing of Starrs accident and the death of his granddaughter. He remembers Jacks car accident and the fear and helplessness he felt. Then Dee being shot and again the same feelings. Now again, his son. He takes another deep breath and thinks, pull yourself together Manning, you can't be weak, your son needs you. He feels better after breathing in and out deeply. He turns to look at Blair. She is no longer crying. She sits staring straight ahead, her mascara smeared down her cheeks from the tears. Todd walks over to her and sits. He reaches into his breast pocket and pulls out his handkerchief. "Here," he says to her, "your makeup is smudged." She looks at him. He points to her cheeks and she takes the cloth from him. "Thank you," she says softly. She proceeds to wipe her face but Todd sees she is missing most of it. "Here," he says, "let me help you." He takes the handkerchief from her hand and proceeds to wipe. Blair sits silently as he does so. "There, all done," he says. "Thanks," she says and turns back to stare straight ahead.

Todd says nothing else. He rises from his chair and begins to pace back and forth. I need Dee here, he thinks. He reaches into his pocket and retrieves his cell. He dials. I had finally managed to fall asleep. The phone startles me out of my slumber. I try to focus through my heavy eyelids. It is Todd. "Todd, what happened?, did you find Jack?" As I am talking, I glance at the clock on the nightstand. Three o'clock in the morning. "Yes, I did," he answers, "and he isn't good." "What do you mean he isn't good?" I ask. "Dee, I'm at Llanview Hospital. Blair and I brought Jack in because he passed out after having some kind of convulsion. He was drunk and maybe more, anyway we are waiting here in the emergency room." "Oh my God!" I exclaim. "Dee, please, I really need you to come down here." "Yes of course," I reply as I scramble out of the bed. "I'll be there as soon as I can." "Thank you," he says to me. "Todd," I say before ending the call, "I hope Jack is going to be okay." "He has to be," replies Todd in a sad tone. While Todd had stood there talking to me, Blair had been watching him and listening. As soon as the call ends, Todd turns toward her. She quickly turns her head as if she were not looking. Todd does not notice. He goes and sits next to her again, but they sit in silence and just wait. Todds driver takes me to the hospital. I rush in and find Todd sitting next to Blair. I call out to him as I walk up, "Todd, I'm here." He turns and quickly stands rushing into my open arms. I hug him tightly. "I'm so glad you're here," he says. We pull from our embrace, "is there any word on Jack?" I ask. Todd shakes his head, "no nothing," he shouts toward the door where Jack is. "Those doctors are taking their damn sweet time," he continues to shout. He walks away from me and to the door intending to barge in. I go to him quickly grabbing him by the arm and pulling him back. "Todd stop, you can't go in, we have to wait." I continue to pull on his arm. "Come sit down, please Todd." He comes with me reluctantly. I turn and I look at Blair sitting there. She looks at me but says nothing. "Blair," I say, "are you alright?" Just as I ask that, I think to myself, of course she's not alright you idiot. "I'm fine," she answers in a trembling voice and then her tears begin to fall. I sit immediately and hug her. This is something that I normally would have never done, hug my husbands ex wife, the love of his life? But she is hurting over her child and I don't wish that on anyone. Todd stands there looking at us, a bewildered expression on his face.

Just then the doctor emerges from the room. Blair jumps up and we all make a beeline for him. "How's my son?" she asks desperately, "how's Jack?" "He's alright," says Todd, "you fixed him right?" "Mr. and Mrs. Manning, please calm down and I will explain," says the doctor. Todd, Blair and I look at one another and then back at the doctor. "What!" exclaims Blair, "we're not Mr. and Mrs. Manning, I mean we are his parents but we're not..." Todd interrupts, "he's our son, but we are not together, oh hell, will you just tell us about our son already?" "Oh forgive me for misunderstanding," replies the doctor. "What about Jack?" asks Todd impatiently. "Your son Jack was extremely intoxicated," says the doctor, "and we also found that he had ingested a large amount of pain killers, Oxycodone to be exact." "He was having trouble breathing and not responding." "Oh my God," says Blair and she feels as if she is going to topple over. I grab onto her as does Todd. "But he's fine now, right?" asks Todd. "We pumped his stomach and his breathing has regulated, he is awake but very drowsy. We will be admitting him, he is still vomiting, but that is what we need him to do in order for these chemicals to leave his system. We will give him an I V to keep him from becoming dehydrated." "Is he going to be alright?" asks Blair. "Eventually," says the doctor, "but he is going to feel terrible for quite a while." "Can I go in to see him?" asks Blair. "Yes," answers the doctor, "and we will be moving him up to a room shortly." Blair runs into the room without another word. "Thank you," says Todd to the doctor. The MD nods and walks off. I can see the relief on Todds face as he turns to look at me. I smile at him, and I reach up and touch his face. "Go ahead Todd," I say. "Go in and see your son."


	4. Chapter 4

Early the next morning as Damien Spinelli is exiting the shower his cell rings. He smiles as he sees the name "Ellie." "A most glorious morning to you Ellie," he answers. Ellie laughs, "and a most glorious morning to you as well." "How is my beautiful morning glory this fine day?" asks Damien. "I am fine, and how are you fairing this morning?" she asks in return. "Wonderful," he replies, "and so happy to hear your voice, I miss you immensely." "As I do you," she says in return. "How may I ask is this new case proceeding?" asks Ellie. Damien plops on to the bed, "oh I fear this case is a very sorrowful one. But alas, I am only just beginning my investigation so not much has been discovered." "I know you will find the answers your new client is desiring," says Ellie. "But actually Damien, aside from calling to hear your voice and to tell you that you are missed, I have some rather strange yet exciting news." "Do tell," says Damien. "Well," she continues, "as I arrived this morning to work in the lab, I received a phone call." "From whom?" asks Damien. "Here in lies the strange part," replies Ellie, "it was from Llanview Hospital." "Llanview!" says Damien, "you mean the very Llanview that I am currently situated in?" "The very one," says Ellie. "What pray tell did they want?" asks Damien. "They offered me a job," says Ellie, "they want me to head up the research lab at the hospital, I will be in charge, isn't this magnificent?" "Yes," smiles Damien, "and quite coincidental." "Yes isn't it!" replies Ellie, "my very thought exactly." "But Ellie, we make our home in Port Charles and I share a business with Samantha, I am only here in Llanview for business." "Well," says Ellie, "maybe it is time for a change. This job is my dream," says Ellie, "and you can always start your own P.I. firm there. Besides I know how you hate running into Maxi at every turn and I'm sure Samantha would understand." "Well, you make a very valid point concerning Maxi and I know it is not at all comfortable for you," says Damien, "I have to think this over." "That's just it Damien," says Ellie, "I have to give them an answer by this afternoon and then leave first thing tomorrow." Damien is thrown, "so soon!" he exclaims. "Yes, I'm afraid so," says Ellie. "Damien, I really want this, just think we can be together by tomorrow, won't that be wonderful?" Damien smiles, "yes it would be," he answers. "Then by all means," he says, "accept the offer and I look forward to seeing your beautiful face by tomorrows light." "I love you," says Ellie excitedly. "I love you too," replies Damien. The call ends. He sits there on the bed, still in his robe after his shower. He looks around and thinks, this is too much of a coincidence, I wonder if someone may have had a hand in this sudden job offer to Ellie. Oh well, I think it is time to move on from Port Charles and start a new life with the woman I love.

Back in Port Charles,Vincent lays on his sofa bed. He'd had a night of broken dreams and fitful sleep. His mini breakdown at the diner had unleashed memories, but they made no sense, yet he was afraid. Why? Carly had rushed him to see Dr. Chase. He was able to help Vincent, to calm him. He told the doctor what had happened, starting with of all things, a sandwich. A BLT to be exact. And then hearing that name,"Allison." Why had that particular food and that name struck such fear into him? After his session, Carly escorted Vincent home. She made him a cup of tea, to soothe him and help him sleep. She stayed by his side until he fell into deep slumber. She had wanted to stay, but she had promised Josslyn she would be home for dinner and to watch her daughters favorite movie with her. She wasn't about to break any more promises to her children. She had lied and kept secrets in the past and the most recent ones have all but cost her relationship with Michael. Morgan had come to Port Charles to see his father Sonny after he had been almost beaten to death in Pentonville. He stayed until Sonny was well enough, but Morgan couldn't bare to remain and watch his father taken back to prison. During his stay, Morgan bunked in his room at Carly's. She bent over backwards for him while there and showered him with love. She confessed to him all that had happened between she and his big brother Michael and why. Morgan was upset, but he vowed he wouldn't turn his back on her. Morgan told Michael of his disapproval of his taking over for their father Sonny, but Michael didn't back down. When the day came and Morgan was to return to his boarding school for his final year, Carly cried not wanting to let him go. But he did go. Carly knew she could never make the same mistakes with her daughter Josslyn that she had with Michael. And she was definitely never sending her to a boarding school. So she left Vincent and went home to her little girl. Early the next morning, Vincent awakens as the sun shines through the window. His mind is foggy. He remembers the last thing before he fell asleep the night before was Carly sitting by his bedside, telling him to close his eyes and relax. He sits up quickly. "Carly," he calls out. No answer. He rubs his face, and gets out of bed. He showers and dresses. Going into his small kitchen to make some coffee, there is a knock on his door. Thinking it is most probably Carly, he quickly goes to answer. Throwing the door open, he is surprised to see, not Carly, but instead her son Michael.

Vincent stands for a moment looking at Michael. "You'rrrre, aaaah Carly's son right? Michael?" Michael smirks at him, "hey I'm impressed you remembered something." He walks past Vincent and into his apartment. "By all means, do come in," says Vincent. He looks outside of his door before closing it and notices Max standing against the wall. "Hey," says Vincent, "how's it goin'?" Max just nods. Vincent closes the door and turns to face Michael. "Okay what's this all about? If you're looking for your mom she isn't here," says Vincent. "I know that," replies Michael, "my mother as at home with Josslyn, I came to have a discussion with you." "With me?" asks Vincent with surprise, "what about?" "You," answers Michael, "and my mother." Vincent gives him a little smile, "your mom and I are friends." "I don't care what you are, I don't like you," says Michael. "You don't even know me," replies Vincent. "Huh!" exclaims Michael, "that's rich, you don't even know who in the hell you are either." "How do you know any of this?" asks Vincent as he feels himself getting angry. "Did Carly tell you that?" "My mother and I do not communicate much anymore," answers Michael, "so no she didn't tell me." Vincent looks Michael up and down, "oh yeah, I remember now, you've become junior mobster Corinthos cuz your daddy's in the pokey." "Something else you remembered," smirks Michael, "you're O for two." "So you had me checked out, huh?" asks Vincent still getting angry but with a smile. "That would be correct," answers Michael as he plops into a chair. Vincent is about to speak, when Michael raises his hand, stopping him. "Before you say anything else," says Michael, "you listen to me. I don't know who you are, where you came from, or what you want with my mother but I think it would be wise if you just back off and stop seeing her." Michael is about to continue, when Vincent stops him. "Now you listen to me kid, your mother is an adult and she makes her own decisions. She has helped me from the moment I arrived in this town and I value her friendship, so if you don't like it, then that is too bad, you little punk mobster wanna be." Michael stands and goes to face him. "I'm going to find out who you really are, you hear me? I will protect my mother at all costs and that means protecting her from the likes of you." Vincent smiles at him again, "if you find out who I really am, then do me a favor and let me know, I am just dying to find out. Carly is my friend," continues Vincent, "and I am not after anything nor do I intend to hurt her, you got that?" he says as he pokes Michael in the chest with his finger. "Now if you want to call that goon you've got waiting outside to come in and break my knee caps or whatever, then by all means do it. It won't change the fact that I care about your mom." The two men stand facing each other. Finally Michael smiles, backs away, grabs his coat and walks out the door without another word. There stands Vincent, feeling this anger when a vision flashes before him. He is beating up a young man. A young man that looks like Michael, but it can't be. As he is beating, he hears the voice of a young girl screaming for him to stop, then an image of the girl falling down some steps. Then it is gone. He shakes his head. "Who am I? who the hell am I?" he says aloud to no one. "I don't think I can take much more of this torture."


	5. Chapter 5

I sit alone in the waiting area. Todd and Blair visit their son. He had been awake for a short while and now lay sleeping. Standing at his bedside, they look at him as he lays sleeping or rather as he lays passed out. Blair takes hold of Jacks hand and strokes his hair. Todd watches in silence. Finally Blair speaks. "Todd, the doctor said Jack will probably be out for a while. Why don't you go and get some rest? When Jack wakes up, I promise I will call you." Todd had not thought about it with his adrenaline running so high over his worry for his son, but now he was feeling tired. "I don't think I should go," he says to Blair. "Well, suit yourself," says Blair softly. Todd walks to the window by the door and sees me sitting there. He takes a deep breath. "You know on second thought, I think I will go to the hotel for a while. I need a shower and to change clothes." He turns back toward Blair, "you will call me when he wakes up right?" Blair looks at Todd, "I told you I would, I promised to." "Okay," replies Todd, "hey you should get some rest yourself." "I'll sit here," says Blair, "I'll be fine." She then proceeds to pull her cell from her bag, "I have to call Starr and let her know," she says. "Do you really think that's a good idea?" asks Todd, "I mean she's going to want to fly out here and Jack's going to be alright." "She has to know Todd," says Blair, "he's her brother." "I know that," replies Todd, "I just meant that she shouldn't have to fly across the country, that's all." "Is that all?" asks Blair, "or is it just that you can't face her?" Todd is silent. "That's what I thought," says Blair. "Look Todd, just so that there won't be any more chaos, I will tell Starr that Jack will be fine and not to come, I won't tell her that you are here, not now anyway." "Thank you," says Todd and he turns to leave. "Todd," says Blair. He turns again. "Thank you for finding me and letting me know about Jack, I honestly had no clue or maybe I did and just didn't want to admit it. I'm sorry for not being a better parent." Todd is looking at her. "No," he says, "I'm sorry for what I said earlier about that Blair, you have done a remarkable job with Jack and Sam with all that has been going on. I am the shit parent like Jack said, always was. But I promise here and now, I won't always be." And with that Todd turns and walks out of the door.

In an all white room lays a man. A broken man. He lays on his back in his bunk staring at the ceiling. No thoughts seem to run through his brain. But as he closes his eyes finally, dreams start playing before him. A beautiful girl with blue eyes and long flowing red hair is smiling at him. Next to her is a little boy with the same blue eyes but with dark hair. The boy smiles at him too. The man does not realize that he is smiling in his sleep. There are no words spoken in his dream, there are just the out stretched arms of this girl and little boy. They seem to be reaching toward him. Then suddenly the expressions on their faces change as they seem to be pulling further away yet they are still reaching. The man reaches out to them while still in his state of slumber, his smile gone as well. Then the man is rudely awakened. "Hey you, wake the hell up." He opens his eyes to see his tormentor standing over him. He sits up quickly but doesn't speak. "Having a dream I see," says his foe, "well I hope it was a good one because you know it's playtime, my playtime." He grabs this man and sits him in the chair. That horrible chair. Numb and catatonic, the man just stares straight ahead. He can hear the straps being buckled around his arms, legs and middle. There he sits, ever so still as the other man pulls a chair up next to him. He looks at him and smiles, "Did I ever tell you the story of the man who once sat in a chair just like yours? What? no? I didn't? Well let me tell it to you now. Once upon a time there was a man that lived in a room just like this. He had something we wanted but after eight years of enjoying our hospitality and all the electrifying moments in a similar chair, he never gave us what we wanted. Then as a last straw he was injected with a powerful experimental drug that finally brought him out of his funk. Yes he was confused as to where and who he was for a while, but it all came back to him soon enough. Yet he never gave us what we needed. Then we heard that there was a police detective asking questions but our guest claimed not to know him. One day our guest escaped and went to this detective whom in turn helped this man. This detective along with another fellow officer and one of our former agents helped destroy our operation. Now let's see, what were the names of these men? Oh yes, our former guest was named Todd Manning, ring a bell? No? How about the officer, Mr. Brody Lovett? No again huh? C'mon you must remember the name of our former agent, that traitor named Tomas Delgado?" The man in the chair still stares straight ahead. "Well now I know you know this one." The tormentor leans in close and says into his captives ear, "John McBain." The man in the chair blinks. "Hah, I thought so," and the evil man begins to laugh as he rises from his chair. Walking toward the door he laughs, "You stupid son of a bitch, you and your pals brought us down once but you failed this last time and look where it got you. Did you hear me John McBain? That's who you are now, but after a few more years it will be more like that's who you were. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed story time because my favorite part is coming up, the end, and my playtime is just beginning." John sits helpless as the rogue agent exits and locks the door behind him. Just outside of Johns door is the switch. The agent throws it and the electricity flies. Lights flash and John screams in pain. The agent looks through the tiny window in the door and continues to laugh. "Unlike Todd Manning," he says, "the only thing we want from McBain is to pay. To pay for taking us down."

Across the pond, in London, England, Natalie sits at her desk in the Buchanan Enterprises Building. Her new life here is on an upswing. Work is going extremely well. She loves living with her brother Kevin. Liam is growing by leaps and bounds and has adjusted well to his new life here. Although she misses her parents, Clint and Viki and her sister Jessica immensely, she is happy. And her friendship with Nikolas Cassadine makes her happy too. But at times, such as right now, John has come into her mind. Why has she not heard from him concerning Liam? She knows that they are over but why has he stopped calling or texting to find out about their son? He must be on a strict assignment for the F.B.I and can't contact us. But then the other thought creeps into her mind. He's gone back to Samantha McCall and he has forgotten his son entirely. The latter makes her mad and she slams her computer shut. "Hey, wow, is this a bad time?" she hears a voice ask. She looks up to see Nik standing in her office doorway. She inhales deeply, and manages a small smile. "Just a little frustrated," she answers. "Anything I can help with?" asks Nik as he walks in. "It's not work related," says Natalie, "I was just thinking, I was thinking of Liams father." "Oh you finally heard from him?" asks Nik. "No," answers Natalie, "I haven't. I was just sitting here thinking things that are pissing me off." Nik looks at her, "Don't get angry, you're too pretty to be frowning." Natalie looks up at Nik who is standing in front of her desk. He mocks her frown and then points to the frown line between his brows and shakes his head. He looks funny and Natalie laughs, "Oh my goodness, is that what I look like?" Nik just nods yes while still frowning. "Well stop it already, that looks awful," says Natalie, "I won't do it anymore." Nik smiles, "Yes please, no more sourpuss face, don't let John do that to you." "John who?" replies Natalie. "That's what I'm talking about," says Nik. "Now get your things and let's go get some dinner, I'm famished." Natalie rises from her chair, grabs her jacket and bag. "Alright Nik, I so need a drink and a distraction right now." "So I'm a distraction to you?" asks Nik playfully. Natalie looks at him, "The best distraction ever." She turns around about to head to the door when Nik catches her by the arm turning her toward him. They stand for a moment when Nik leans in and kisses her gently on the lips. It has been too long for both of them and Natalie feels herself pull away slightly from him. "I'm sorry," apologizes Nik, "I shouldn't have." "Don't apologize," replies Natalie, "I'm just not..." "Not ready," says Nik finishing her sentence. Natalie smiles at him, and nods no. "Alright then," says Nik, "how about that dinner?" "Yes," says Natalie, "I am ready for that." She takes Niks hand and they walk out closing the door behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

Todd and I arrive back at The Palace Hotel. Todd showers and has fallen fast asleep. I sleep for a while also. I wake up and notice it is almost noon. We had both been so exhausted from our trip from Port Charles to Llanview. Todd had spent most of the night waiting for his son and then at the hospital. I check Todds cell. Blair has texted that Jack is still out and probably would be for a while more. She said she will call when he awakens. I decide not to wake Todd. I can't believe it is so late and I make up my mind to go downstairs to the hotel restaurant to get us some lunch. I could have ordered room service but I want to see the rest of my temporary residence. I leave a note on my pillow for Todd. I walk into the dinning room. It is grand. There are patrons sitting enjoying their lunches. I tell the host that I will just be at the bar, no table is required. Standing there I order a glass of orange juice, while I wait for our lunch order. Sipping slowly, I hear a voice ask, "is this seat taken?" Hearing this, I think back to Kellys diner and Sonny Corinthos asking me that question. I turn quickly and let out a sigh of relief. It's not him, but I know this. Sonny is back in Pentanville and hopefully rotting there. There stands a man smiling at me and I answer, "no, no one is there." "Do you mind?" he asks. "No," is all I answer. He sits. He looks familiar but my mind can't place him. I turn back to my juice. After a moment, he speaks. "Is that a Screwdriver," he asks. I look at my glass and then at him, "excuse me!" "Your drink, is that a Screwdriver?" "No, it isn't," I answer somewhat annoyed. "Oh sorry," he replies noticing my annoyance, "it's just that I'm in AA and I think everything is alcohol." "Okay," I say, "I don't know you and that is already too much information." "Oh I'm sorry again," he says, "let me introduce myself, I'm..." Just then my cell rings. It's Todd. I answer and tell him that I'm on my way up with food. My order is given to me, I turn and look at this man and simply say, "have a nice day."

Once back in or suite, I see that Todd is dressing quickly. "Blair called," he says, "Jacks awake." "How is he?" I ask. "I don't know yet," answers Todd. "But I brought you some lunch, you have to eat," I say. "Oh good," he replies, "I am starving." He takes the bag and removes his food. I watch as he practically inhales it. I get in a few bites of my own. "You're coming with me aren't you?" he asks with his mouth full. "Todd, I'm not dressed, I'm in warm ups." "You look beautiful," he answers. "What will Blair think?" I ask. "Why would she care if you're in warm ups," says Todd. "That's not what I meant Todd, what will she think of me tagging along again?" "Since when do you care what Blair thinks?" he asks. "Well you're right about that," I reply, "I don't care, but I think this is a time for you and your son." "I want you there Dee, I need you there." I sigh, "okay Todd, I'll go," thinking to myself, even though I haven't met Jack, I do care about him and I want him to be alright. "So come on with me," says Todd. Before I know it, we are back at Llanview Hospital. Todd has gone into see Jack as I wait outside. I call to check on things at our new Crimson Headquarters. I then call Maxie. She is leaving Port Charles for Llanview in the morning. After these calls I decide to get a soft drink from the vending machine. I do and am returning to the waiting area when I stop short.

Jack is laying there groggy. His head is spinning a little and he feels like he has been run over by a Mack truck. Blair is at his side. "How are you feeling baby?" she asks. "Terrible," he answers. He hears the door open. He turns to see his father walk in. "Oh no, no, no," shouts Jack and he brings his trembling hands to his face. Todd stands there silent. "Jack calm down," says Blair softly. "What the hell are you doing here?" Jack continues to shout, "get out, get the hell out." "Jack stop," says Blair. Todd walks toward his bed stopping at the foot of it. "I'm not going anywhere son," says Todd, "I'm here to stay." Jacks hands fall to his sides, "don't call me son, I'm not your son. Why are you here? leave us in peace." "You called me," says Todd, "don't you remember?" "No I don't," answers Jack, "and even if I did, I doubt that I asked you to come here. Everyone was happy with you in Port Charles, just go back, go away." "No," says Todd softly, "I'm not leaving you again." Jack shuts his eyes, "mom make him leave." Blair looks at Todd then back at their son. "No Jack, I won't do that. If your father hadn't of come to Llanview last night, I wouldn't have known what was going on. You could have passed out God knows where and you could have..." Blair cannot say the word, but continues. "Your father brought you here and you're going to be fine." "So what do want me to do then?" says Jack, "am I supposed to thank you?" he asks glaring at Todd. "No you don't have to," says Todd. "Good, cuz I wasn't," says Jack. Jack plops his back onto his pillow when the doctor walks in. He proceeds to check Jack. Blair and Todd watch. "Well," says the doctor, "I think Jack is going to be fine but I would like a word with you both." He motions for Jacks parents to step outside. "We'll be right back, okay Jack," says Blair. "Only you," he replies, "not him." Todd is silent as he and Blair exit the room with the doctor. "Mrs. Delgado, Mr. Manning, I would like to ask you if you might know where Jack got the Oxycodone?" Todd shakes his head, "beats me." Blair speaks, "Jack was in a serious car accident last year. He was prescribed the drug for pain but he was taken off that medication a while back." "Well," says the doctor, "somehow your son has gotten hold of more and mixed it with alcohol. Let's just say that if you hadn't of brought him in when you did, it would have been too late." "Oh my God," says Blair. "If Jack has been ingesting these pills since his accident he is going to have to go through some intense detox," says the doctor. Blair looks at Todd. "Can it be done here or will he have to go to a facility?" asks Todd. "I am recommending Jack be transferred to a treatment center for alcohol and drug rehabilitation," answers the doctor. "Oh no!" exclaims Blair, "no no." "Blair," says Todd, "we have to do it, Jack needs to get clean, you heard the doctor, he could have died." "No, don't say that," cries Blair. Todd takes her by the shoulders, "Blair, he has to go, he may not be so lucky next time." "Next time!" repeats Blair. "Yes," says Todd, "if we don't get him the help he needs, there will be a next time." Blair shuts her eyes, "alright, where do we sign?"


	7. Chapter 7

"No, no, no, I won't go," yells Jack. "I'm not going to rehab, I don't need it. It was his idea, wasn't it?" he continues to yell, "he convinced you to send me away. He can't deal with it and the fact that I'm a mess because of his sorry ass. You can't make me go," Jack yells at Blair. "Hey," shouts Todd at his son, "stop yelling." "Go to hell," Jack shouts at Todd. "I've been there son, and I'm not going back just yet," answers Todd. Blair takes hold of her sons hand, "Jack you need help, I love you and I don't want to lose you. I lost you once, but not this time." "Yeah, you lost me once," says Jack glaring at his father, "and who the hell's fault was that? Yours you sorry son of a bitch." He then looks at his mother, "And your just as sorry for forgiving him." Blair can't believe what she does next when she slaps her son hard across the face. Jack is stunned as he looks at her with disbelief. Blair is trembling and begins to cry. Todd slams his fist down hard on the dinner tray table. Both Jack and Blair are startled. "I told you never to talk to your mother that way, God dammit," shouts Todd at his son. Todd goes to her, "look what you're doing to her. You're going to rehab whether you like it or not, do you here me?" scolds Todd. "Call me every name in the book, but you will not disrespect your mother ever again." Jack sits there silent, stunned and startled as Todd escorts Blair out of his room. Blair sobs as Todd holds her to him. I am coming around the corner when I see them. I stop short and stand slightly behind the wall and watch them. His hand is on her head and his other around her waist as he comforts her. I then lean back against the wall and shut my eyes. "Their son is ill, their son is ill, their son is ill," I repeat to myself silently, hoping this mantra will calm me and make me feel more at ease with their having to be together now. But deep down in my being, it isn't doing a bit of good.

I walk up silently to them and clear my throat. Blair quickly pushes herself from Todds arms. "Um, I have to call Dorian and um, thank you Todd for the hanky, I have to go get some air," Blair says as she scurries off. I had seen her tears but she and I did not say another word to each other. I look at Todd and can see that he is upset. "What happened?" I ask. Todd shoves his hands in his pockets and looks back at the door to Jack's room, "Jack is going to have to go to rehab and he is angry as hell at Blair and me." "I'm so sorry Todd," I say. He shakes his head, "nothing to be sorry about," he replies, "Jack has to go." I go to him and take his hand from his pocket, "he will be alright and so will you and Blair." He looks at me and then pulls me to him. We hug tightly. I breathe in deeply and I smell his cologne and as usual it mesmerizes me. "C'mon Todd, let's go back to the hotel. You need to try and relax. How does a nice long hot bath sound?," I ask him softly. "It sounds really good," he answers as he rolls his head back and rubs his neck. "Then let's get going," I say, " let me take away your stress even if it's just for a little while." I slip my arm through his and he takes my soda from me and starts to drink. "Ugh, diet cola!" he exclaims. "Yes Todd," I say. After a few more steps, he asks, "will you give me a massage while we have our hot bath?" "Oh you bet," I answer, "that and maybe more, you need to relax buddy." "More, you promise?" he asks. "Yes Todd, I promise."

After speaking with Dorian whom is in New York spending the weekend with Langston, Blair inhales the fresh air. She then looks at her right hand. It still stings from slapping her son. She makes a fist and she begins to cry softly. She walks to a bench and sits. She then reaches into her pocket and pulls out Todds handkerchief. She wipes her eyes, then her nose and she smells his cologne. It isn't the same one he used to wear when they were together, the one she had bought for him for many years. The scent is different. Different for her, she thinks, different for Dee. She then dials another number on her cell. "Hello," answers the male voice. "It's me," says Blair, "I really need to see you, can you come to Llanview Hospital?" "Of course" he answers, "but why are you at the hospital?, are you alright?" "Yes and no," she answers, "just please come and I will explain everything, just hurry, I need to feel your arms around me right now." "I'm on my way," he answers. "Thank you," says Blair and they hang up. She sits for a few more minutes. "Okay Blair," she says aloud to herself, "let's go fix your face." She stands and before entering the hospital again, she wipes her eyes one last time with Todd's handkerchief, then turns and tosses it in the trash.

Damien had taken the day to get to visit Llanview a bit. Now that he and Ellie would be making their new home here, it was best he get to know his new surroundings. After making notes of several places he will have to investigate for Mr. Manning concerning the supposed deaths of Cole and Hope Thornhart, he is feeling a bit hungry. He goes to his cell phone to find information on the best place in town for home cooking. He is at this very moment craving Kelly's Diners meatloaf. He finds out about a diner called "The Buenos Dias," Llanviews best for what kind of food he seeks. His information leads him through a place called Angel Square. He stops to look at the statue of the angel in the middle of the park. He learns from his cyber info that it is modeled after a former resident of this city. A woman named Luna Moody who has long since passed away and the very one who had marked the face of the man named Todd Manning. The very man he is now working for. Damien knew of Mr. Mannings past and what he had done in college, but this current Mr. Manning was so far from that. He could still be hard, bad and cruel, but nothing like the man he had been then. Damien shakes his head a presses on. Making his way through the square, he sees a building that reads "Angel Square Hotel." Reading through more info, he finds that in actuality it is not a hotel but apartments. He decides to head inside to check it out. This could maybe be his and Ellies new home. He walks in and proceeds to the front desk. He turns to ring the bell on the counter and is startled by a huge stuffed porcupine sitting there. Damien looks at it closer and makes a face and exclaims, "who in there right mind would have this horrid creature sitting here!" "Me, that's who, got a problem with that?," Damien hears a woman ask somewhat annoyed. He turns to find a woman standing there. Her hair is bleach blonde and piled on top of her head. With a hand on her hip and towels in her other arm, she asks again, "you got a problem with Morris?" "Excuse me," says Damien, did you just call this Morris?" "He ain't a this," says the woman, "he's a porcupine, my Morris." She walks around the counter and begins talking to the stuffed rodent. "Don't pay any attention to this guy Morris, clearly he ain't got no taste. Who are you anyway?" asks the woman, "what do you want?" Uh well, I am Damien Spinelli and I am interested in perhaps renting accommodations from you." She looks at him, "yeah well, Mr. Spinetti..." Damien interrupts her, "it's Spinelli." "Whatever," she replies, "after you insulted my Morris, it seems that we're all full." She turns to enter the back room with her towels. "Wait please," says Damien, " I apologize most wholeheartedly to you for speaking ill of your porcupine." She smiles at him, "don't apologize to me, apologize to him," and she gestures with her head toward Morris. "Will this perhaps get me in to your charming abode?" asks Damien. "Don't know," she answers, "first let's hear what you have to say to Morris." Damien can't believe he is about to apologize to a stuffed animal, but he does. He clears his throat, "please, um Mr. Morris, will you accept my most humble apologies for speaking rather rudely of you?" His eyes dart back and forth between the critter and the woman. She leans in as if the porcupine were whispering in her ear, she nods. "Well, Mr. Spinetti..." Damien does not correct her this time. "Morris accepts your apology," she says. "So then, says Damien, "might there be a vacancy?" She smiles at him, "Yeah there might be, are you alone?" "Well, says Damien, "my girlfriend will be arriving tomorrow and we are in dire need of a dwelling." She smiles again, "you know what kid, I like the way you talk, and yeah, I got a nice little place for rent, wanna see it?" "Oh yes by all means," answers Damien. "Then follow me," she says as she leads him to the stairs. "So, she says as they walk up, "it seems I know your name but I forgot my manners and didn't introduce myself, I kinda got caught up in the Morris thing." "It's quite alright," replies Damien, "and again, I do apologize, so if I may inquire, what is your name?" She stops and turns to face him, "I'm Roxanne Balsom," and she holds her hand out to him. He takes it and shakes, "pleased to make your acquaintance Miss Balsom." She laughs, "oh honey, it ain't Miss, it's Ms., and you don't have to call me that." "Then what shall I call you?" asks Damien. "What everybody calls me," she answers, "you can call me Roxy."


	8. Chapter 8

Todd sits with his head back resting against the cool edge of the huge jetted tub. The hot water bubbling all around him. I walk in and do not speak. I walk behind him and kneel on the floor. I proceed to massage his shoulders. He opens his eyes in surprise. "I didn't even hear you come in," he says. "I know," I reply, "you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to make any noise." I continue to rub his shoulders, "relax" I say, "you're one big knot." He closes his eyes again and moans "that feels really good." There is a few minutes of silence. I reach down further and rub his back. He then turns after a few moments and grabs my hand, "you need to get into this tub right now." "Okay," I say, as I stand and let my robe drop to the floor. Todd sits there looking at me, "get in here." Before I can make a move, he has grabbed my hand again and is pulling me in. Trying my best to keep my balance, he manages to pull me in and I land in the tub with a huge splash. "What was that promise you made?" he asks softly. I don't answer. I just move toward him and he pulls me onto him. He leans against the edge of the tub as I straddle him. He then leans forward and begins kissing me. My fingers are entwined in his hair as I tilt my head backward feeling his lips and teeth nip at my neck. The hot water bubbling and dancing around us. I begin to rock slowly back and forth and I feel his moans as they escape his mouth and melt into my skin. They vibrate through me and I feel he is getting near. His grip on me is becoming tighter and the sensations in my own body are rising. Before I know it, I am gripping the side of the tub with one hand as the other is holding on to Todd tightly. Our breathing is heavy and in unison. The heat from the water, the heat from Todd and I can't hold back any longer. I let out a loud moan and feel the spasms ripple through me. Todds fingers are in my hair and I feel him tug it as he finally lets himself go. He moans deeply into the nape of my neck. Our breathing is still heavy and we hold onto each other as we come down from our high. Todd leans back again, eyes closed. I slide off of him and lean against the opposite side of the tub, eyes closed as well. We both lean there speechless until finally he speaks. "I'll say this for you Mrs. Manning, you sure can give one hell of a massage." "I love you too, Todd," I say breathlessly. I don't open my eyes as I hear the water rippling. Todd is now next to me. He leans in and whispers in my ear, "I love you, Dee." With my eyes still closed, I smile and then I feel his soft warm lips cover mine.

The next morning we awaken early. We take a shower together and decide, what the hell. We can be a little late to our offices, after all we are the bosses. Breakfast arrives to our suite and we eat while dressing. I am anxious to see my new headquarters. Todd calls the hospital to check up on Jack. He is better and Todd decides that after he gives me the grand tour of Llanviews home office of Manning Enterprises, he will go see his son. We arrive. The building is grand and bares a striking resemblance to the building back in Port Charles. No doubt, Todd modeled it after the original here. The only difference? No penthouse at the very top. We will work on solving where to live later. We walk in and everyone greets Todd and welcomes him home. He introduces me and everyone is so nice. I hope they are being genuine in their niceties and not because Todd is standing there glaring at them. Finally I am in my new office. I am overjoyed to see so many of the faces of the employees that decided to make the trek to Llanview and start new lives as well. The word "Crimson" looms over my desk in large letters. I smile and take my seat behind my desk. I whirl around, "oh Todd, this feels magnificent." He smiles and walks around my desk and stops my chair in mid spin. He leans forward. I look up at him and I reach up and caress his face and bring it down to meet mine. "I love you," I say to him softly. "I love you too," he replies and we kiss deeply. Lost in the warmth of each others lips, we are startled as we hear a voice exclaim, yoo hoo Dee, here I am, ready to get to work and oh my..." I look to see Maxie standing there with a look that resembles a deer caught in the headlights. Todd doesn't turn around but just drops his head, "there's that voice again," he says. He straightens up and turns to her, "if it isn't Maxie Jones, didn't anyone teach you to knock?" "Oh I'm, so sorry, but the door was open and, you know you really should shut it, I mean if you and Dee are going to be making out," rambles Maxie. Todd laughs, "did you just say making out?, what is this high school?" He is walking toward her and she is frightened. "Todd stop," I say, as I jump up from my chair and get in between them. "We talked about this Todd, don't you remember?, you are not going to be rude to my employees, especially my assistant." Todd looks at Maxie and then at me. "I remember," he answers. Maxie is silent but still feeling uneasy. "Okay," says Todd, "well I'll just leave you two and let you get to work, oh and hey Dee, meet me for lunch under the bleachers so we can continue making out." He walks past Maxie and smirks at her, "you have good day Miss Jones." Maxie just swallows hard and she hears Todd laugh as he exits. "Dee, I am so sorry, really." "It's alright Maxie, we should have closed the door," I say with a smile. "Oh I hope I made the right decision coming here," says Maxie. I put my arm around her shoulder, "yes you did, Mr. Manning won't bother you again if he knows whats good for him." Maxie inhales deeply but is still feeling that uneasiness.

That same morning Damien stands waiting outside of The Palace Hotel. He stands waiting for the arrival of Ellie. He had wanted to pick her up at the airport but he had left his car back in Port Charles. Todd had arranged for his car to be taken to the garage at Manning enterprises back in that city after spur of the moment plans to fly to Llanview. Finally a taxi pulls up and Damien sees Ellie smiling at him through the backseat window. He pulls open the door and Ellie flies into his arms. Hugging each other tightly, they whisper I missed yous over and over. The cabbie clears his throat. Damien and Ellie turn. "Oh yes," says Damien, "I suppose you would like your fare." "That would be nice mister, and quick cuz I got another call." Damien pays him and the cabbie unloads Ellies suit cases from the trunk. A hotel bellhop arrives and loads her belongings onto the trolley and follows Damien as he whisks Ellie into the lobby. Once inside, Ellie marvels at it's grandeur. "Oh Damien!" she exclaims, this is magnificently beautiful." He smiles, "yes, isn't it!" He then takes her hand and they board the elevator as the bellhop follows. "I can't wait to see the room," says Ellie, Mr. Manning must think so highly of you." "Well, I would not know about that," replies Damien, but Mr. Manning can be most generous. Finally at the door to their room, Damien opens it. The bellhop places Ellies luggage in the room. Damien slips a few bills into his gloved hand, the bellhop thanks him and he tips his hat. As he exits, Damien stands at the door and places the "Do not disturb" placard on the doorknob. As it closes, Damien turns and he and Ellie fall into a very long awaited kiss.


End file.
